The Texan Terror
by emperorsjudgement
Summary: People are being murdered in Texas is it down to some mindless butcher or is it something much more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Texas Emergency Care Centre, Houston, Texas – 23rd October 2015 20:30

Alastair took off his headphones he pressed his nurse call button for the thirteenth time in ten minutes and still no one came to see him. He couldn't wait to get out of this dump of a hospital and not just because he hated them. Alistair couldn't wait to complain to Blue Cross Blue Shield, _top rated health insurance provider my ass_ thought Alistair to himself.

The hospital he was staying in was the Texas Emergency Care Centre from now on he would check reviews on the internet before phoning for an ambulance. This shithole had been given 2.8 stars on Google and he wouldn't have even given them that. He had been given terrible patient care, meals that ninety year olds with no taste buds would turn their noses up at and a nurse who he was sure was the Texas pie eating champion.

Alistair knew he wasn't in a hotel but the extortionate fees his insurance provider hit him with should ensure that he got his own private room with a television set at the very least. Instead he was stuck in a dingy hospital on ward 13. There was only one of patient but he was a raving geriatric lunatic who called himself Bob three beds down but thankfully he must be asleep as Alistair couldn't hear his incoherent ramblings.

Where the hell was the nurse? She was so fat; he thought that someone really ought to be treating her, he could normally hear her heavy breathing from a mile off. Alistair couldn't decide which was more likely, that the porcine halfwit was ignoring him because she was asleep or troughing on patient's meals.

Alistair pressed the button for the fourteenth time, and then threw it to the ground with a grumble of frustration; it hit the tiled floor with a clatter and smashed into plastic shrapnel across the floor. He only wanted a drink of water, was that so much to ask?

'Fine I will fucking get it myself.' Alistair muttered to himself, with great effort he swung his legs out of the hospital bed and gingerly got to his feet. 'You have a fractured ankle they said. You have to keep off it as much as possible they said. Assholes!'

With crutch in hand Alistair set off to find some water, the ward was pitch black as he emerged from his curtained space, he looked to the exit and could see a single lamp light on at the nurses station beyond. Alistair winced as he headed towards the station, he noticed that the geriatric was missing from his bed, this made him titter even the looney hopping Bob knew the patient care was abysmal.

Alistair emerged from the gloom of the ward and was greeted immediately with a set of fat stockinged legs splayed at ten and two protruding from beside the nurses desk. He knew instantly they were the nurses as he recognised the awful red flat shoes she wore. Alistair closed with the desk and was greeted with a bowel loosening sight, he could clearly see multiple stab wounds to her torso. As well as defensive cuts to her forearms, she was surrounded by an ever expanding pool of her lifeblood.

The most horrific sight to behold was when he passed the desk and could see all of the nurse's body. It was hard to tell at first if she felt pain when she was butchered as her face was missing it had been brutally sawn off. There were just ragged chunks of flesh at the edge of where her face should have been. Bloody musculature was visible and without lips she looked to have a permanent grin. Looking into her eyes he knew that she was awake and had experienced excruciating pain when she had been murdered, the look of terror was apparent even without a face to give her a true expression.

The realisation that he was in the middle of a murder scene and that the lunatic geriatric probably did it and that he wasn't anywhere to be seen hit him like a freight train –he kind of regretted calling Bob a looney now. A sudden spike of adrenaline washed over him, his fight or flight response kicked in he was getting the fuck out of here. Alistair turned to leave the nurses station but standing in the corridor just beyond the glow of the lamp light was a figure facing him, the figure might have been there the entire time for all he knew.

Alistair's world slowed down to a crawl he could smell the bitter iron tang of the nurses blood mixed with her voided bowl and bladder. Alistair could feel his heart furiously pumping blood around his body preparing him for the inevitable confrontation. Strangely he could hear a slow dripping noise coming from the corridor like a leaking tap. Alistair brought his crutch up in as much of an en garde fighting position as he could manage ready to fend off the crazy old bastard.

Bob began to slowly walk towards Alistair and he in turn unconsciously began to back pedal wincing with every step. It was then that a gruesome figure emerged into the light, it wasn't hopping Bob. It was a figure from his deepest darkest nightmares. Alistair had to think of the interloper as an it, as he couldn't tell the gender of the person for it was wearing the severed face of the nurse. The killer wore a blood drenched a rubberised green apron like a surgeon might. In one hand it held a large serrated bowie knife and in the other it held the severed head of Bob, whose blood was slowly dripping to the tile floor leaving a snail trail behind the murderer.

The killer dropped the severed head to the floor, it landed with a wet thump of blood splatter. The murderer then stopped in its tracks and stood still for a long moment, it cocked its head with sickening slowness to one side and asked. 'Alistair Panacea?'

Alistair's head darted back as if he had been punched in the face. _How does he know my name?_ he thought. The voice was definitely that of a man, he could tell that much. 'Who the fuck are you?'

The murderer seemed to growl then darted forward faster than Alistair could have anticipated, he attempted to evade but the killer was quicker, he grabbed Alistair by the throat. The murderer knocked Alistair's crutch to the floor, he then slammed Alistair onto his back over the nurses desk. The murderer set down his knife reaching into his apron he then stabbed Alistair in his right side with whatever he had retrieved.

The feeling of pain was intense but not as bad as he thought it was going to be, the killer pulled the implement out of Alistair's side and then held it to the nurses face as if to examine it. The implement wasn't a knife it looked to be a mechanical device with flashing light going through red, orange and green then after a moment the device settled on a solid red light.

The murderer growled he set down the device on the table, Alistair saw the nurses face turned to look him it was then that Alistair wet himself. The murderer lowered himself so he was just above Alistair, the nurses fat face hovered there mocking him. Alistair could feel the killer's hot breath prickle his skin as droplets of the nurses blood trickled onto his face. The killer then proceeded to slowly lick Alistair's face from the right side of his chin to his ear then inhaled as if savouring the taste like some fine wine.

The killer then whispered two words into Alistair's ear, as if it was a secret. 'Wrong, Panacea.'

In a flash the killer grabbed the bowie knife raising it in the air sharply then plunged it into Alistair's chest, he gasped as he felt it crunch through his ribcage. In his last moments of life Alistair experienced agonising pain as he felt the killer begin to methodically saw through his rib cage.

The pain was so intense he couldn't even bring himself to scream but he couldn't have screamed even if he wanted to as the knife punctured his lung. Alistair's eyes were streaming with tears, his vision began to swim in and out the last thing he ever saw was his murderer holding aloft Alistair's still beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Texas Emergency Care Centre, Houston, Texas – 23rd October 2015 21:01

Captain Albert Talbert, Detective John Harrison and Judge Harold Levitz, the local Justice of the Peace got out of the captains unmarked police cruiser. Captain Talbert was the commander of the Houston Texas Homicide department. The captain was disgusted that the place was swarming with the media, there were dozens of reporters, cameramen and a handful of sat-trucks parked illegally.

It made him sick to think that the murder of three people would be the big story tonight, that millions of bottom feeders would be discussing the cases particulars as their nights entertainment, that it would be all over social media like a plague. As soon as they saw him coming they swarmed around him like the scum sucking parasites they were.

'Captain Talbert!' shouted a female reporter, the captain never learned their names. 'Is the murder as gruesome as the witnesses say?'

'Captain Talbert.' Said another male reporter. 'Is there blood everywhere? Who are those who were murdered?'

The captain stopped in his tracks and rounded on the male reporter, he leant in he was nose to nose with the man. 'Do you know that people have died?'

'Well yeah.' Answered the reporter, in a tone that suggested what the captain asked was stupid. 'That's why we're here.'

'You're here because you are bunch of fucking vultures.' Growled the captain, he then began to prod the reporter on the chest to drive home every word. 'Three people have been murdered and you just want to be the first to transmit the gory details to the world even before we notify the victims' families, you people disgust me.' The captain spat on the ground in front of the reporters then he jab his index in the direction of the trucks. 'Now get those sat-trucks parked legally or every one of them will be towed.'

The captain about turned then walked on increasing his pace with Detective Harrison and Judge Levitz struggling to keep up, they walked up the steps of the hospitals entrance then through the automatic doors. The place was swarming with people but thankfully not one of them were reporters, there were dozens of hospital staff being interviewed by the police.

'Captain Talbert.' Said one of the deputies. 'The incident took place on ward 13 this way I will show you.'

'Captain.' Stated the judge, as they got into one of the hospitals lift. 'Weren't you a little hard on the press?'

'Do you have a wife or kids?' asked the captain, without looking at the judge.

'Yes both in fact.' Replied the Judge. 'I have a son.'

'Well if some sadistic fuck murdered your wife or your son in such a brutal fashion.' Said the captain. 'Would you like to find out about it on the evening news before the authorities have been able to do their duty?'

'No but they're just doing their jobs.' Replied the Judge. 'I don't like the way the media are but it's always been this way.'

'No it hasn't.' countered the captain, he stopped dead in his tracks to ram home his point. 'You are old enough to remember that the news was actually fair and balanced and not some trade mark of gutter press. There used to be a time when newscasters had respect for human life but now everything is dehumanised. Catastrophic crimes such as these murders are plastered all over media outlets as well as social networks and used as a form of entertainment whose ultimate aim is profit.

'Those whom have either been murdered or effected by it are no longer given the respect and dignity they deserve they are a product to be packaged and sold. There is always the race to name the victim and the suspected attacker, in this day and age it is more important to be first than to be right and I think that is a disgusting sign of social decay. How did you find out about this did you see it on the news before or after you got the call from Homicide?'

The Justice of the Peace shifted uncomfortably before admitting. 'I saw it on the news before I got the call.'

'Can't you see what is inherently wrong with that?' asked Captain Talbert, rhetorically. 'That the people who need to be informed first are already aware of what has happened because reporters have paid informant's in hospitals who let news companies know what's happened sometimes even before the proper authorities are even on scene.

'The people who have been murdered were living breathing people. They had lives, jobs, families, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them until some horrible fuck took it away from them.

'What we are walking into is an honest to god tragedy but it will be plastered all over the news as the next hot story, not just that when the identities of the victims are released their families will be hounded for any details, hell they may even hack their god-damned cell phones.'

'I take your point.' Replied the judge, he shifted uncomfortably. 'I didn't see it like that.'

'Well if you had more than eighty hours training you might.' Growled the captain then moved off.

The Captain didn't want the judge here, he bore the man no ill will towards the Justice of the Peace per se. The captain issues were more towards the office of the Justice of the Peace as a whole. It was the fact that Texas law allowed someone to take up the position after only eighty hours of training.

Judge Levitz was in his first year of office meaning that he man had no clue in the captains book. With no training in regards to actual investigations, judges never normally actually visited crime scenes, except this judge it seemed. The lift stopped on the second floor and the doors slid open slowly letting them out.

'It really isn't necessary for you to be here.' Stated the Captain. 'You don't have the experience necessary for an incident like this.'

'On the contrary.' Countered the Judge, he was a man in his early sixties. Despite being adamant to be here, he looked ill at ease. 'I think this situation is key for me to gain the necessary experience.'

The Captain rolled his eyes they continued towards the ward in silence the captain was a few steps ahead of the detective and the judge.

The silence was broken by Detective Harrison. 'It isn't you or your office he's having a go at its how crimes are viewed these days, that what gets to him what can I say the man cares.'

'I understand.' Replied the judge. 'Really I do is there anything that could be done about them, the media I mean?'

Captain Talbert guffawed. 'I appreciate the sentiment Judge Levitz but all of the news companies in America are owned by six corporations. These are giants of the corporate world some of them are more wealthy than countries.'

They reached an intersection in the corridors where they were greeted with the sight of Detective Harrisons partner, Detective Sheldon Matthews, who was chatting to three police officers charged with protecting the scene. Detective Matthews turned to greet the approaching trio.

'What do we have?' asked the Captain, he asked his subordinate.

'Sir, it's a mess.' Replied Detective Matthews, he gestured for them to follow as he turned to walk down the corridor. 'I've never seen anything like it, you better come this way.'

The group left the police officers to guard the access route to the scene and continued towards ward 13. They continued in silence until the Judge stepped in a trail of liquid with a splash, after looking down he dry heaved when he realised it was copious amounts of blood.

The Judge kept looking down in grim fascination following the blood trail. They rounded a corner and the Judge was staring so intently at the blood trail that he tripped over a large mass covered in a white cloth, which caught on his foot revealing a headless corpse beneath. The Justice of the Peace brought up his evening meal covering the floor in half digested chicken, corn and coffee.

'You still want to be here?' grumbled Captain Talbert.

The Judge tried to speak but he dry heaved again then emptied the last of his stomach onto the captains shoes. 'I am so sorry.'

'That's fine.' Glowered the captain. 'But I think you should go get yourself cleaned up.'

'I want to continue.' Replied the Judge, although he was ashen. 'Who is that?'

'That is the body of one of the patients.' stated Detective Matthews, matter of factly not even feigning interest in the judges discomfort. 'His head is at the nurse's station.'

The Judge supressed another dry heave and he went white. 'Perhaps I should leave you to it.'

'You will have to excuse my partner's demeanour.' Cut in Detective Harrison, while taking a sidelong look to his partner who shrug by way of response. Harrison then took out a small tub from his suit jacket, he gestured for the Judge to take it. 'He lacks empathy for others feelings here use this.'

'Vapour rub?' asked the Judge, while examining it.

'Put some under your nose.' Replied Detective Harrison. 'It will help with the smells.'

The Judge nodded by way of reply, he looked to be fighting off the urge to vomit again. The judge applied the vapour rub and immediately looked better for it. 'Thank you that is much better.'

'Now let's get on with it.' Stated Captain Talbert, with a grumble. 'I don't intend to stay here all night.'

They continued down the corridor a deputy at the secure ward door opened the doors for them. They continued to the nurse's station reaching it they were greeted by Dr. Alice Fletcher, the medical examiner the Judge had instructed to attend. This was the one of the judge's decisions he agreed with, Dr. Fletcher was a great personal friend he had worked with her for years. Surrounding her was a body of an obese nurse on the floor and a patient stretched out over the nurse's desk, blood and gore were everywhere.

The doctor looked up from the savaged body of the nurse, she began to take off bloodied plastic gloves. 'Gentlemen.' Stated the doctor, she gestured to the decapitated head of an elderly man near the group. 'No doubt you all have seen the remainder of the victim in the hallway, he was the first to be murdered.

'His name is Robert Brown an elderly patient, he had been brought in suffering from hallucinations brought on by a urinary tract infection. I can only assume the killing blow was to his neck before he was decapitated, it definitely wasn't a clean blow which severed the head on account of the sawing wounds. Second on the butchers bill was Nurse Richards here, it seems that she put up a hell of a fight before the killer took her down, as you can see the killer took her face disturbingly it has not yet been found.

'Last to meet his demise in this incident was Alistair Panacea, he had been brought in with a minor fractured ankle. Again I have to assume that the killing blow was a stab wound to his chest, as there are no other mortal wounds except the obvious one where his heart was carved out. The heart was tossed in the corner of the room it has had a bite taken out of it. I have bagged it up to see if we can get a match for DNA. Once I get them back to the morgue I will be able to carry out a more thorough examination.'

'Were there any witnesses?' asked Captain Talbert, looking to Detective Matthews.

The detective shook his head. 'No one seen it happen, no one heard anything either but that stands to reason as the doors between the wards are thick and sound proofed.'

'What about security cameras?' asked the captain. 'Have they been reviewed yet?'

'There has been a preliminary viewing around the time we suspect the murders took place.' Answered Detective Matthews. 'There is nothing suspicious thus far, we certainly didn't see any blood splattered murderers carrying the flayed face of a nurse.'

'Are there any blind spots on the cameras?'

'The cameras only cover the four main entrances into the hospital.' Replied Detective Matthews. 'As well as the staff entrances that leaves the fire exits uncovered, also it's a hot night a lot of windows are open at ground level in some of the corridors. The only thing of note is that a blood trail leads to the staffroom on this level and ended in the shower.'

'You mean the son of a bitch took the time to shower off afterwards?'

'Yep it looks like it.' Replied Detective Matthews. 'The fucker murdered three people then took a shower, we found nothing but blood and definitely no severed face.'

'I don't like this.' Put in Detective Harrison, he had been listening intently. 'It is way more than premeditated it was committed by someone calm who knew they could take their time to shower off.'

'What we got on motive?' asked Captain Talbert.

'There is no motive.' Replied Detective Matthews, with a dismissive shrug. 'There is nothing linking the three victims to one another it just looks like mindless slaughter.'

'It is slaughter but it is not mindless.' Countered Detective Harrison, he gestured to the ward they were in. 'We are on Ward 13 on the second floor of the hospital, if the killer wanted to just kill for killing sake the murderer could have struck anywhere in the hospital. Then we have to ask why a hospital at all? Why this hospital? No the killer targeted one of, if not all of these people.'

'I agree that the killer specifically targeted these people.' Replied Captain Talbert. 'But a potential motive is lost on me.'

'I can't begin to fathom a potential motive.' Agreed Detective Harrison, his face darkened. 'This is the work of someone who is a confident killer, I just hope that whatever business the murderer had was completed here.'

'Until we make sure that this is an isolated incident.' Replied Captain Talbert. 'I want all the victims' identities to be kept from the media and keep it from the families for the moment.'

'Is that wise?' asked the judge. 'I appreciate the media shouldn't be told but keeping it from their families?'

'This is not a typical murder.' Countered Captain Talbert, gesturing to the ward they were in. 'We need to know more about potential motive and the person that did this was cold and calculated. Plus there is the fact that a disproportionate amount of murders are committed by people known to the victim, if this is the case we need to control the flow of information as the killer might go to ground.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Addison Road, Houston Texas – 24th October 2015 23:30

Dr. Andrew Panacea hurried along the sidewalk towards the house he was renting a room in, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. It was only a short walk from the children's hospital where he worked and in every street he heard footsteps behind him but every time he turned around there was no one in sight. Andrew had a right to be nervous as everyone at work had been talking about the murders over at the Emergency Care centre last night, plus the gory details had been plastered all over the news all day.

No details of the victims' identities had been released or any details of a suspected killer. Although press interviews from hospital staff who had caught a brief sight of the crime scene had told the media that it was a slaughter house. There was an interview which locally named one of the victims as Nurse Helena Richards but this had not been confirmed by the Texas Police Department. With the apparent bloody nature of the murders the Houston Chronicle tabloid had dubbed the culprit "the Texan Terror", the name had stuck.

A shrill of panic washed over Andrew as a sharp metallic sound came from behind, he spun on his heels and was greeted with a shadow around two hundred metres away from him. It seemed to be dragging something across the pavement with a metallic shriek. The shrieking continued as Andrew picked up his pace nearing the house he was staying in. Andrew thought about calling the police but decided that his priority was getting inside first then worry about alerting the authorities.

Andrew took out his house key from his pocket but accidently dropped it to the floor, he tripped over his own feet trying to snatch it out of mid-air. He hit the ground with a wet smack and took a fraction of a second to take a look behind him. At first he thought it was just someone from the hospital on account of what looked to be someone in green scrubs, but his blood went cold when Andrew realised that it was a figure wearing a rubberised green apron. Andrews pupils dilated as he realised that the figure was dragging an axe along the pavement.

Andrew picked himself up from the floor, he snatched up his key and practically scrambled on his hands and knees up the driveway of the house. Reaching the front door he couldn't get the key in the lock, his rising panic mixed with the metallic dragging getting closer meant he couldn't even perform this most simple of tasks.

Andrew threw the key to the ground when he realised it was his fucking locker key! Andrew began fumbling in his pockets looking for the right key, his breathing became ragged gasps, he was sweating profusely and every millimetre of his body was shaking uncontrollably. Andrew began to panic he started to bray his fists against the front door hoping to wake his Landlady Ms Peavey.

In the next few seconds he could hear the muffled shouting of Ms Peavey from upstairs, followed by the sound of the axe dragging figure closing in behind him. Then Andrew heard sirens far in the distance perhaps one of the neighbours had called the police. The axe dragging stopped abruptly and was followed by a heavy metallic clunk, unconsciously Andrew found himself turning on his heels with painful slowness to face the axe wielding figure.

Completing a one hundred and eighty degree turn he could clearly see the figure not twenty paces from him, and immediately he wished he hadn't. Andrew saw that the figure wore some kind of gruesome Halloween mask, the stranger was hunched like an animal about to charge, it had the smile of the axe planted on the pavement.

In that moment a well of defiance sprung up inside of Andrew, he took a deep breath to calm the violent shaking and prepared to defend himself. _If I'm going to die I am going out swinging._ He thought to himself. His defiance disappeared as quickly as it arrived when he realised that the killer wasn't wearing a mask at all, it was wearing a severed human female face.

The wearer slowly cocked its head to one side, a tongue forced its way out through the mouth of the severed face and licked at dried blood. The axe wielder visibly shook as if it had taken a strong shot of liquor, it then raised the axe from the pavement. 'Andrew Panacea?'

Andrew voided his bladder as the killer with a deep male voice spoke his name, he felt the warm trickle of his urine spill down his trouser leg, he tried to back pedal but hit the front door. The killer took the haft of the axe in two hands then launched itself from its hunched position and thundered forwards faster than an Olympic sprinter.

Andrew could have counter charged, he could have darted left or right or tried to find the keys, but fear had its icy grip over him and he was frozen to the spot like a deer caught between headlights.

The killer was mere feet from him and closing fast, he had the axe swung behind his head ready to split Andrew in two. The killer was practically on top of him, he swung the axe forward in a downwards arc. Andrews world slowed to a crawl, he saw the axe launching for his face. Then in one second he was leant up against the door and then in the next he felt himself falling.

Andrew landed in the threshold of the door on his back, still as if in slow motion looking up he could see the dumfounded look Ms Peavey wore on her haggard face as she opened the door. It was the last expression she would ever wear for the killers axe smashed into her face, she wasn't even afforded time to scream. The smile of the axe bit into her face with a sickening crunch of breaking bone, she was visibly thrown from his field of vision by the force of the blow.

The killer flashed passed him, trampling Andrew as the force of the blow carried the murderer into the property as the killer had overreached not expecting the door to open.

Andrew scrambled away from the killer in blind panic, he realised too late that instead of escaping the house he had scrabbled his way backwards, passed the killer and his victim, into the corridor of the house.

Andrew saw that the killer was bent double, the axe was still buried in Ms Peaveys face, worse still was the fact that she was still alive. The axe was embedded in her face diagonally, gore was spurting across the floor, he was sure that she would be screaming if the smile of the axe wasn't jammed in her upper and lower jaw. Mrs Peavey grasped fruitlessly at the axes haft with blood slicked hands. The killer ignored Andrew entirely, instead he stared with sick fascination at the struggling woman beneath him, as if examining an ant beneath a magnifying glass.

Andrew had the presence of mind to attempt an escape, he tried to rise from the floor but slipped on blood splatter and crashed back down with a loud thud.

The killer turned from his inspection of Ms Peavey to look upon Andrew, he then growled and moved towards him. The killer was yanked back as he held the axes haft which was still embedded in the landladies skull. The killer pulled on the axe to dislodge it, but it was stuck fast in the landladies face, Ms Peavey was scratching impotently at the weapon's haft with bloodied hands. The killer remorselessly stamped heavily on Ms Peaveys face, then using his foot as leverage he dislodged the axe sending blood in a wide arc splattering the wall and floor.

Even though he was sure that his life was measured in milliseconds, Andrew couldn't take his eyes from Ms Peavey, more importantly her face. The axe had split her face diagonally from her right eye socket, through her nose, it had literally split her mandible in two. The Landlady looked almost insect like on account of her split jaw, she tried to speak but it came out as a garbled mess of spat blood and smashed teeth.

The killer calmly stood he twisted his neck cracking it then stretched out his shoulders then calmly began walking towards Andrew, who in turn was rooted to the floor holding himself up by his elbows. The killer closed with him then stood astride Andrews knees, he put the smile of the axe under his chin then bent over until he was face to face with Andrew.

The killer stuck his tongue through the women's mouth, he licked Andrews right cheek and stabbed him in the neck with something akin to a needle. The killer took whatever he had stabbed Andrew with out of his neck and held it in front of him, it was a mechanical device with a solid red light.

The killer looked to the device then to Andrew, he saw the murderers eyes alight with delight then turn deadly serious. 'Wrong, Panacea.'

The killer took a lightning step back, he withdrew the axe swung it behind his back then brought it back down with a thundering strike, the smile of the axe bit into Andrews groin. The blow was so forceful it split his pelvis in two sending blood everywhere, Andrew screeched in pain.

The killer swung again this time hitting his waist, Andrew couldn't fathom the pain he was feeling he was crying and screaming –his arms fell uselessly to his sides. The killer kept chopping at Andrew like a lumberjack might split wood, he was slowly and methodically splitting Andrew in two vertically.

Andrews screams died when the smile of the axe split his sternum and pulped his internal organs. The killer did not stop until Andrew was literally bisected, by the time the killer was finished Andrew had been dead for over a minute.

The killer gazed at the two halves of Andrew for a few seconds then ever so calmly bent over and took a hold of Andrews right ankle then calmly began to walk out of the house with half of Andrew. The killer was walking down the drive with axe in one hand and half of Andrew in the other, with the gait of someone who was having a walk on a summers day.

Suddenly a marked police car screeched to a halt around ten feet from the killer.

The squad car was single crewed, the police officer jumped out with pistol drawn. The officer looked as though he was about to issue an order but being greeted with such a horrific scene in front of him he did the worst thing in the world, he hesitated.

The killer did no such thing he let go of Andrews leg darting to the left diagonally towards the officer side. The killers movement snapped the officer back into focus and he opened fire, the killer darted to the right avoiding the gunfire, he was on the officer in a second. While in motion the killer swung the axe from a low arc in an swift upwards strike, the smile of the axe bit into the officers stomach, disembowelling him.

The officer let out a scream of pain then with a wide eyed expression he dropped his pistol with a clatter to the ground as he looked down to his stomach at his looping intestines which were spilling to the floor.

The officer snapped his head back up to looked at the killer wearing a flayed human face, the killer didn't look at the officers face, he was instead scrutinising the officers intestines intently.

'Pretty.' Growled the killer, then with a roar of effort the killer with axe in two hands swung it around three hundred and sixty degrees like an Olympic Hammer Thrower. On the downward arc of the swing the killer brought the smile of the axe down on the officers shoulder. The policeman was split diagonally from clavicle to sternum, jets of pressurised blood sprayed the killer.

The officer was standing up but he was soundly dead, it was only killer holding the axe that was keeping him upright. Realising this the killer let go of the axes haft and the policeman flopped to the floor onto his back like a wet fish into a puddle of his own lifeblood.

The killer didn't retrieve his axe instead he bent over and began to pull at the officers exposed intestines.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Detective Harrison driving his unmarked police cruiser nearing Addison Road, Houston Texas – 25th October 2015 00:30

Detective Harrison driving his unmarked police cruiser turned off Main Street onto Southgate Boulevard he was bleary eyed but it wasn't through lack of sleep a chance would be a fine thing he had been awake since the first murder. Now it looked as though they had a serial killer on their hands, he sincerely hoped he was wrong but he got the call as the victims had been as viciously brutalised as the first murders. The homicide dispatcher tried to contact Detective Matthews but to no avail, that didn't surprise Detective Harrison as his partner was a big drinker and a massive horn dog he would be indisposed for quite some time.

The detective crossed Travis Street then turned right onto Addison Road, he could see several hundred yards up the street that there was a police cordon in place as he was approaching it he could see dozens of neighbours loitering around the cordon and to his chagrin there was even a sat-truck. The deputies closing the road saw him coming they opened the cordon and waved him through, he drove another hundred yards then parked behind a row of police cruisers and ambulances he got out of his car then began walking towards the crime scene. The detective started closing on a group of deputies and paramedics.

'Detective.' Said one of the deputies turning to greet him. 'Boy are we glad you're here.'

'What we got?' asked Detective Harrison.

The deputy looked to the ground when he looked back up he was visibly upset. 'We have three dea... one of them.. one-'

'It's ok.' Said Detective Harrison, he put his hand on the man's shoulder. 'Take a deep breath.'

The deputy inhaled deeply he then said. 'One of the victims was the responding officer he was my friend… sir we have a fucking madman on our hands it's the devil only a demon could do this.'

'We will get the bastards.' Reassured Detective Harrison, he handed the deputy his keys for his car. 'Take a break go sit in my cruiser.'

Detective Harrison continued on he saw crime scene investigators in white suits taking pictures he also saw Dr Fletcher she spotted him too they made a beeline for each other.

'Detective.' Said Dr Fletcher. 'Has your captain been informed yet?'

'I called him he is on his way.' Replied Detective Harrison.

'I don't think he should be here.' Stated the doctor, she looked deeply concerned.

'Why?' asked the detective. 'He is the commander of homicide he needs to be here.'

'You've been told the first responder officer was killed right?'

'Yeah.' Replied the detective. 'A deputy just told me.'

'Well that's the thing.' Said Dr Fletcher. 'The first responder was Deputy Gerald Talbert he's the captains nephew.'

'Oh fucking hell.' Swore Detective Harrison, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the captains number it rang out then went to voicemail.

'A moment please.' Said the detective, the doctor nodded her understanding. The detective then went back to the police cordon he addressed the deputies. 'When the captain gets here you don't let him through the cordon and you call for me you got it?'

'How?' asked one of the deputies with an incredulous look. 'He is ranking officer.'

'His brothers boy has been killed.' Said the detective, he gestured to the medical examiner. 'He is lying over there dead I am not going to let the man's last image of his nephew seeing his mutilated corpse got it?'

'Got it, sir.' Answered the deputy.

'Here take my phone.' He handed the officer his mobile. 'Keep trying him.'

Detective Harrison then walked back over to the medical examiner. 'What we got?'

'You better see for yourself.' Replied Dr Fletcher, she gestured for him to follow. They closed with the abandoned police cruiser and lying in front of it was a body covered with a silver foil blanket. The medical examiner pulled the foil blanket down showing that the officer had nearly been split in two.

'The poor boy.' Said the detective.

'That's not all of it.' Stated Dr Fletcher. 'It looks like the killer taunted the police response time.'

Detective Harrison's faced screwed up in confusion. 'What do you mean have we spoken with the killer?'

'No, detective.' Said Dr Fletcher, she then took the foil blanket off completely. 'But the killer left a message.'

Detective Harrison felt his gorge rise in his throat as he saw what the medical examiner meant. Looping out of the fallen officers stomach were his intestines like coils of sausages. The murderer had left a gruesome message for them written in the officers intestines was two words "Too late!" The sick bastard had even taken the time to roll up part of the man's guts into a ball for the point of the exclamation mark.

The detective had to look away he looked behind him and saw another foil blanket which was no doubt covering another body, there was a pool of blood that was leaking out from beneath the foil blanket.

'Whose under there?' asked the detective, gesturing to the foil blanket.

'Half of the victim who prompted the 911 call.' Replied Dr Fletcher

'Half?' Said the detective, he looked back to the medical examiner. 'We are dealing with one sick bastard whose the ranking police officer here?'

Dr Fletcher gestured behind the detective he turned to see a sergeant walk out of the house that was part of the murder scene. As the sergeant was walking over the medical examiner recovered the fallen officers body.

'Sergeant Webber.' Said the man, holding out his hand.

'Detective Harrison.' He shook the sergeants hand. 'What you got so far?'

Sergeant Webber took a long look at the foil blanket covering the captains nephew then shook his head to clear it. 'We got two 911 calls from the neighbours they were frantic talking about a man following someone down the street dragging an axe.'

'Officer Talbert got the call he was told to assess the situation, from what we've pieced together from the neighbours he confronted the killer on the driveway.' The sergeant gestured to the foil blanket. 'The killer was dragging half of one of the victims out the house.'

'It was a brave thing he did.' Said Detective Harrison, he was trying to make the sergeant feel better but he also meant it. 'We join the force to protect people Officer Talbert gave his life to protect people without hesitation if only we could all follow his example.'

'It was a brave thing.' Agreed the sergeant. 'I am just dreading facing his uncle or father.'

'Don't worry about it I got that covered.' Replied the detective, in a consoling expression. 'I will let them know.'

'Thank you detective.' Said the sergeant, he looked visibly relieved.

'What else do you know about what happened here so far?' asked Detective Harrison.

'I have talked to the neighbours.' Replied the sergeant, he gestured to the half of the man on the ground then to the open door of the house. 'The man who was being followed tried to get into the house but he was locked out, right when the killer was about to take his head off the landlady Ms Peavey opened the door.

'Ms Peavey took an axe to the face then we can only assume that the killer turned his attention to the original target, killing him by splitting him in half vertically. The neighbours saw the killer calmly dragging half of the victim out by his ankle. Officer Talbert opened fire but the fucker was too quick he took him down with the axe even before Gerri could get a shot off.'

'Do we have any idea of who the man is?' asked the detective.

'We don't know yet.' Replied Sergeant Webber. 'I have officers searching the house as we speak the neighbours did mention that Ms Peavey was in the habit of renting rooms out to medical students.'

Detective Harrison's eyes popped out on stalks he looked to Dr Fletcher who was thinking the same thing but neither of them got a chance to verbalise what they were thinking.

'What do you mean you won't let me through!' bellowed the voice of Captain Talbert. 'I am ranking officer get the hell out of my way!'

Detective Harrisons eyes widened in horror he turned around to see his superior jostling with four police officers who were trying like hell to hold Captain Talbert back.

The detective looked to the sergeant. 'I need your help he can't see him like this.'

'You got it.' Replied the sergeant.

Together Detective Harrison and the sergeant rushed over to Captain Harrison who was livid swearing blue murder at the officers. 'Get off me right now or so help me god!'

'Alright boys let him go.' Said Detective Harrison as they closed with the scuffle, reluctantly they let the captain go.

'What are you playing at John?' Captain Talbert straightened down his ruffled suite. 'They said you ordered them not to let me in why would you do that?'

'I am sorry you can't be here captain.' Soothed Detective Harrison, in as much of a calm voice as he could manage he gestured away from the crime scene. 'Let's go take a walk.'

'I am your superior.' Growled the captain. 'You better goddamned tell me why or so help me I will brain you.'

'It's Gerri, sir.' Said Detective Harrison, softly he looked back at the crime scene then back to his captain. 'I am sorry it's Gerri.'

'What do you mean its Gerri?' Captain Talbert looked confused then his head darted back like he had been struck. 'You mean my brothers Gerri?'

Detective Harrison nodded slowly. 'The killer-'

'No!' bellowed the captain in horror as he suddenly realised, he tried to force himself through the officers who grappled with him again.

The captain delivered a thunderous right cross to the jaw of one of the officers sending him sprawling to the floor. The three others moved to take him down but the captain pulled out his sidearm and threatened to shoot them, they backed off and he made his move.

The captain made it through the cordon and closed with the police cruiser he nearly reached him but Detective Harrison and Sergeant Webber jumped on the captains back and halted him physically then a deputy wrestled the gun out of the captains hand.

'Get the fuck off me!' roared the captain, trying with all his might to shrug them off. 'Get off me right now, John, get off me I have to see him. Get off me John. John get off me. I have to see him. I have too, John.'

'Please don't, sir.' Said Detective Harrison. 'I can't let you.'

'How can I look my brother in the eye and tell him his boy is dead.' The captain began to sob, he spoke through his tears. 'How can I tell Paul his sons dead if I didn't have the heart to look at Gerri's body, John I know you're trying to help me but I need this I need it, John I need it.'

'You can't touch him ok.' Said Detective Harrison, the captain nodded then the detective and the sergeant let the captain go.

Detective Harrison gestured for Dr Fletcher to uncover Officer Talbert once more, she did so Captain Talbert sunk to his knees and began to cry profusely. Through sobbing and dry heaving the captain managed to say. 'What did they do to my nephew, he didn't deserve this.'

'No he didn't.' put in Detective Harrison, he got to his knees beside his captain and put his arm around him. 'We will get the bastard.'

Captain Talbert visibly tried to calm himself down he wiped the tears away with his hand he just knelt there for several minutes staring at the mutilated corpse of his nephew.

'You know he only joined up because of me and his old man.' Said Captain Talbert, his voice barely above a whisper. 'I was so proud on his graduation day it felt like he was my son and now look at him all messed up like this.'

Detective Harrison looked up to the medical examiner. 'Alright cover him up, Alice.'

Dr. Fletcher knelt down beside the detective and the captain, with careful slowness she recovered the body of Officer Talbert she then hugged Captain Talbert. 'I am so sorry, Albert.'

'Thank you, Alice.' Replied the captain, he then turned to his colleagues. 'I am sorry for how I reacted and sergeant please tell your boys I am sorry.'

'Its fine captain.' Replied Sergeant Webber. 'They understand anyone of us would have reacted the same way I will give you gentleman a minute.'

Sergeant Webber gestured for Dr Fletcher to follow, she hugged Captain Talbert once more then stood up and moved off with the sergeant.

'I will inform Gerri's family.' Said Detective Harrison. 'I will do it right after we leave here.'

'Thanks John.' Replied Captain Talbert. 'I appreciate the gesture but I will do it.'

'How will they take it?'

'Paul will understand.' Replied the captain. 'But his mother never wanted him to join, she will blame me and Paul.' Captain Talbert got to his feet. 'I wish we had tried to dissuaded him, he would still be alive.'

'You can't blame yourself.' Said Detective Harrison. 'How many people did your nephew help each day when on duty, how many people are safe because of him?'

Captain Talbert nodded his thanks. 'He was a good kid and an outstanding police officer.'

'And remember what he did here.' Said Detective Harrison. 'He confronted a killer dragging half a corpse, your nephew died in the line of duty we can all be proud of that.'

Captain Talbert looked at the ground thoughtfully before looking to Detective Harrison. 'Did I ever tell you my dad died in the line of duty?'

'I never knew you had a father.' Joked the detective, he knew he needed levity at a time like this. 'Hell I thought you just sprang from the ground one day.'

The captain laughed he looked thankful for the brief moment of levity. 'My father interrupted a burglary in progress, they shot him down.'

'I can't imagine what you went through.' Said Detective Harrison. 'With all due respect should you stay here, sir?'

'I need to be here.' Replied Captain Talbert. 'I need to have something before I face his folks so tell me what we got?'

Detective Harrison turned to see Sergeant Webber walking back their way. 'Sergeant can you catch the captain up?'

Sergeant Webber spent the next few moments outlining what they knew so far about what had happened from the first reports up until when his nephew was murdered.

'I can see the link between med student and the nurse.' Said Captain Talbert. 'But we need to get a positive ID on the man to confirm it.'

'I have a few officers going through the house.' Said Sergeant Webber. 'We've turned up nothing though.'

Captain Albert looked down to the foil covering half of the second victim. 'Have we checked his pockets?'

'No sir.' Replied Sergeant Webber.

'That's where I keep my ID.' Captain Talbert turned to Dr Fletcher. 'Alice please check the man's pocket.'

Dr Fletcher got to her knees she pulled back the foil blanket covering the man then she started going through the man's pocket, after a moment she fished out a wallet and handed it to the captain. The captain opened the wallet and took out a hospital ID card he seemed lost for words.

'Sir?' asked Detective Harrison.

'I don't believe it.' Whispered Captain Talbert, in mystified disbelief. 'His name is Dr. Andrew Panacea.'

'Like the patient at the health centre.' Said Detective Harrison. 'Panacea that can't be a common name can it?'

'It looks like we have a potential motive.' Replied Captain Talbert. 'This is way out of our league this sick son of a bitch is a potential serial killer I am going to call in the FBI.

'I want you to drag Matthews off of whatever woman he is hanging out of and I want you to look into every Panacea family member they are potential targets. We are to keep the identity of the victims confidential until I receive advice from the feds.'

'I don't know if it's worth mentioning.' Said Sergeant Webber. 'I've just been speaking to my officers who've finished canvassing the neighbours again. According to the neighbours the suspect was wearing hospital scrubs and a green apron.'

'My god.' Said Captain Talbert, his jaw dropped he and Detective Harrison shared an uneasy look. 'The killer was wearing medical attire in the hospital that's why we couldn't get an ID on the killer, the motherfucker could have just waltzed out of the hospital dressed as staff.'

'That's not the only thing.' Said the sergeant. 'The killer was wearing some kind of Halloween mask it looked to be some kind of woman's face.'

'That was no Halloween mask, sergeant.' Captain Talbert's blood ran cold. 'The killer at the health centre sawed off the face of a nurse. This is proof in my eyes that we have the same killer here too he actually wore his victims face to the next murder.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Texas Emergency Care Centre, Houston, Texas 25th October 2015 15:23

Detectives John Harrison and Sheldon Matthews were closing on the emergency care centre in Detective Harrisons sedan. They were set to meet with Captain Talbert, Dr Fletcher and three FBI agents. Detective Harrison had been up all night in his office at the homicide department trying to trace as many Panacea family members as he could in case they needed to find them quickly. Contrary to the captains orders he had not collected Detective Matthews right away there would have been little point, he had picked him up an hour ago and only now was he drying out.

Detective Sheldon Matthews seemed cold and unconcerned but Detective Harrison had been his partner long enough to know that he hadn't always been that way. Sheldon had been compassionate and empathetic but over the years that had been knocked out of him, he turned to the bottle when a little girl had been mutilated at the hands of her uncle. To everyone other than Captain Talbert and Detective Harrison, Sheldon seemed like an uncaring arsehole only they knew that in order to function as a detective Sheldon had to keep a distance mentally even then he had to hit the bottle.

Detective Harrison was unaffected by the horrors he witnessed on a daily basis because he grew up in a violent environment his mother died at the hands of their drug trafficking father. He and his brother were taken into care, his brother took to crime and John had an ardent sense of right and wrong. The worst day of his life was when he had to arrest his brother for the gangland slaying of a rival gang member, his brother was serving a life sentence and had threatened to have John killed, as much as it felt like betrayal when he swore to uphold the law he had meant it.

'It looks like a fucking circus.' Said Detective Matthews, gesturing to the scene they were driving into.

They turned onto the access road for the hospital and all along the road were sat-trucks with reporters and cameramen milling around everywhere. They closer they got to the hospital the more sat-trucks they were and the closer they got the more well known the news firms were. When they got outside of the medical centre there were national news corporations whom had staked their claim closest to the main entrance of the hospital.

'Remember what the captain said.' Stated Detective Harrison, before opening his car door. 'We don't tell them anything.'

'I ain't saying anything to them.'

They got out of the vehicle and they were barely fifty feet from the hospitals entrance but they were swarmed by reporters who had no respect for personal space they were bumping into one another to get at the detective.

'Detectives!' shouted a female reporter. 'Who are the victims who have not been named?'

The detectives didn't answer they just powered through the crowd not paying heed to the shouted questions, Detective Harrison knew that they would ask provocative questions to try and get any sort of response. They got to the ramp for the hospitals entrance but the reporters were still all around them.

'Is it true your captain got his nephew killed!' shouted a male reporter.

Detective Matthews face darkened he shoulder barged the man who had shouted the accusation, the man landed on his ass. Detective Harrison couldn't help but laugh the man had gotten what he had deserved.

There were wild theories and speculation that pointed towards the captains decision to keep the identity of the victims of the first murder a matter of confidence contributed to the death of his nephew but that was horseshit. It was standard procedure they followed and they couldn't have anticipated the murders on Addison road but at least now they had a lead.

'I am going to sue your ass!' roared the reporter as he struggled to get to his feet.

'For what?' asked Detective Matthews, trying to hide his amusement. 'You'll are hounding us like jackals you got in my way it was an accident.'

Even before the reporter could offer a retort the detectives turned around and headed for the entrance of the hospital.

'You know he could file a report.' Said Detective Harrison.

'It was an accident.' Sniggered Detective Matthews. 'Besides the mans an asshole.'

'You know him?'

'He is Bruce Jennings.' Replied Detective Matthews. 'He is a reporter for ABC13 news he will do anything for a story.'

'I don't get to know their names.' Said Detective Harrison.

'Just like the captain.' Said Detective Matthews, with a smirk. 'How is he holding up?'

'I can't believe you are asking after another human being?' joked Detective Harrison.

'You know I care.' Countered Detective Matthews, he looked visibly hurt.

'I know I am just messing around.' Replied Detective Harrison, he patted his colleague on the back. 'I've not seen him since the early hours but when I saw him last he was headed to tell Paul and Maria.'

They entered the hospital they were making their way to the stairs that lead to the morgue.

'I hope they weren't hard on him.' Said Detective Matthews, he looked to the CSI team in the corridor. 'Why the hell are they meeting here anyway?'

'The bodies of the victims have to be stored somewhere.' Replied Detective Harrison. 'Considering that fifty percent of those murders were already here it probably seemed like a good place to store the rest.'

'I get that but why are we here.'

'The boss is here.' Replied Detective Harrison. 'So is Dr. Fletcher she has been examining the bodies of the victims in greater detail perhaps she's turned up something or maybe they've got a fresh lead from questioning the medical staff again. I think they must have something as the feds are here too.'

There was a strange atmosphere in the hospital as there were no patients and all the hospital staff had been called in and they were being interviewed by the police. Considering the killer must have been wearing hospital scrubs when the murder to place in the hospital all employee alibi's had to be pursued as it could be a grudge between employees but with the skill of the killer that was highly unlikely. Also in the hospital's corridors were crime scene investigators they were painstakingly going through everything trying to catch a break that might shed some light on the killers identity.

Detectives Harrison and Matthews entered through a door that denoted it was for staff only, they descended two sets of stairs making their way to the morgue. As detectives they had been to this morgue hundreds of times but this time it felt different, it might be the fact that this was the first serial killer they were dealing with but Detective Harrison couldn't put his finger on it.

They reached the basement level of the hospital then walked through two more doors then they were in the morgue. The room was a large sterile space with tables and benches with instruments on them. There were six morgue tables with bodies on the slabs, also in the room were Dr Fletcher, Captain Talbert and to Detective Harrisons surprise two men and a woman in plain clothes.

'Detectives.' Said Captain Talbert, becoming them to come over to join them. Detective Harrison noticed that his captain had a bruise and a cut under his right eye. When they joined the group the captain introduced the people in plain clothes. 'This is Detectives Matthews and Harrison. I would like to introduce Senior Agent in Charge Clarence Pickard. Agent Xavier Nichols who is a specialist in violent crime and Agent Hayley Lawrence, she is a behaviour analyst.'

'What's with the getup?' asked Detective Matthews, gesturing to their clothes.

'With the media frenzy already reaching fever pitch.' Said Agent Pickard. 'I thought it would be best if we did not disclose the involvement of the FBI just yet.'

'Makes sense.' Agreed Detective Harrison. 'What you got I am assuming we've made some kind of breakthrough as we're down here.'

'Well we believe the killer is a man.' Said Agent Nichols. 'I know you suspected as much but from the witness statements from Addison road they mention the person having short hair and also there are very few women who could inflict such a catastrophic injury to Officer Talbert.'

Captain Talbert's face darkened for a moment and he unconsciously looked to where his nephew was lying on one of the slabs. 'I think Agent Nichol is right but that's not the main reason why we called you boys down here. Dr. Fletcher has been examining all of the bodies since last night she has turned up something promising, Alice if you will.'

'It might not be anything.' Said Dr Fletcher, she moved to the bodies of two victims who were Alistair and Andrew Panacea. 'At first there was nothing distinguishable between the victims but I found something by accident when I was zipping up Andrew Panacea's body bag.

'If you look at Andrews neck there is a deep but extremely narrow puncture wound it could possibly be a needle like implement. I have examined all other bodies and on the right side of Alistair Panacea is also a puncture wound of the same type and depth.'

'Could they have not just fell on something?' asked Detective Matthews.

'No.' replied Dr Fletcher. 'They are deliberate puncture wounds.'

'Then the killer's intended targets were these two people.' Stated Detective Harrison. 'And what the rest were just what in the way?'

'Officer Talbert certainly.' Put in Agent Lawrence, she looked to the captain before continuing. 'As the brave officer sought to intercede but the rest I think the killer was using staging.'

'What?' asked Detective Matthews.

'The killer and the way he committed these murders are at odds with one another.' Said Agent Nichols. 'The sheer brutality meted out suggests an unhinged sadistic madman or a crime of passion but the first murders on ward 13 the killer showed great skill in that he got away cleanly and without detection or leaving behind any forensic evidence. The man we are dealing with is highly trained which may suggest perhaps a contract killer.

'I believe that the killer brutalised the bodies in such a way as to sell the idea of mindless killing spree to cover up his intent, especially the way the killer dragged the axe down the street wearing the face of Nurse Richards. Such theatrics seem ludicrous unless you look at it from the viewpoint that all of it was staging to deflect attention from the killers true purpose.'

'And what is the killers true purpose?' asked Detective Harrison.

Agent Lawrence shrugged. 'Beats me but I can tell you that whatever motive the killer had it was to do with Andrew and Alistair Panacea.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I can't well not a hundred percent.' Answered Agent Lawrence. 'But it is safe to say that Andrew Panacea was the intended target of the Addison road attack. Plus the side of Andrews body the killer was dragging outside was the side the puncture wound was on.'

'Why the puncture wounds?' asked Detective Matthews. 'The fucker had killed them why stab them again?'

'Maybe the killer was testing for something?' put in Agent Lawrence. 'Who knows but it was a deliberate act.'

'If it is a contract killer.' Put in Agent Nichols. 'Perhaps the killer was harvesting a DNA sample to prove the actual targets were taken out.'

'It's a possibility.' Agreed Agent Lawrence, tentatively. 'But why do to such lengths when the identities of the victims would always be released through official channels or the media?'

'Until we make a breakthrough it's all conjecture.' Captain Talbert cut in then turned to his detectives. 'Are the Panacea victims related?'

'Yes well loosely.' Replied Captain Harrison. 'They are second cousins twice removed I got that from city hall records I daren't look further as to not arouse suspicion considering their identities haven't been announced yet.'

'I think their family must be a strung out bunch considering that every victim has been named by the tabloids save for the Panacea family members. Hell I have spoken to every dispatcher and call taker we have and no one has rung in reporting either of them as being missing or checking on their welfare.'

'I think it's time to release the identities of the victims.' Said Captain Talbert. 'They have a right to know their loves ones have died.'

'I don't think that's a good call.' Countered Agent Pickard. 'We might spook the killer into going to ground we have a lead, I say we place all Panacea family members under surveillance to see if the killer targets one of them.'

'I will only agree to keeping their identities secret.' Said Captain Talbert. 'So long as we can carry out physical welfare checks of the Panacea family members if they're the intended targets and the killer isn't done I'm not going to have their deaths on my conscience.'

'Very well I agree.' Replied Agent Pickard.

The agents started talking to Dr Fletcher about the forensic side of the killings and Captain Talbert closed with his detectives.

'Who did that to your eye?' asked Detective Matthews, he was always to the point.

'It was Maria.' Said Captain Talbert. 'She lashed out at the first person she could I can't blame her. I hit that poor boy last night I hope he is ok.'

'Yeah he is I checked on him.' Said Detective Harrison, he hadn't but he knew it would make his superior feel better. 'What do you want us to do captain?'

'It's below your pay grade.' Said Captain Talbert. 'But I want you to find all of them if you can especially the ones in Houston. Then I want every one of them in Houston to have a physical welfare check then we will go from there.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hull, Texas -25th October 2015 22:30

Detectives Harrison and Matthews were driving through Hull, Texas towards the house of Alexandra Panacea she was the mother of Andrew Panacea the medical student who had been murdered on Addison road. The detectives were dog tired as they'd already seen two Panacea family members an uncle of Andrew called Johnathan and the ex-wife of Alistair, Betty.

They hadn't told either of them that the men were dead but they were going to tell Alexandra that her son was dead she had a right to know, then they would have to track down her other son Alex Panacea. According to Johnathan, Alexandrea had an estranged husband Anthony who lived somewhere in Houston and a son Alex who was a medical student. It seemed the Panacea family weren't close which explained why no one had noticed two of their number were missing.

Detective Harrison was uneasy about keeping the information about Panacea family members being a potential target to themselves. They were playing a risky game as they hadn't located all of the family members yet. Some of them could be dead already and he would never forgive himself if that happened.

It was a big gamble but the risk of blowing this opportunity was even greater as they might jeopardise yet more lives. If they screwed up the investigation by leaking all the identities of the victims, even a layman would point out the potential link between Alistair and Andrew. It could force the killer to either go to ground or more likely accelerate his killing spree.

'I hate delivering death-o-grams.' stated Detective Matthews, with a groan breaking the silence. 'She better not be a crier.

'I know right.' Scoffed Detective Harrison, sarcastically. 'God forbid that she might actually feel grief over the loss of two family members, one of whom is her son.'

'Yeah I know, being upset and all that but if she gets upset it will take much more time and we got the rest of the family to go through.'

Detective Harrison rolled his eyes. 'Remember this isn't your run of the mill inform the family member, it's a welfare check she may be a potential target. The FBI are involved we have to be on top of our game.'

'We don't need them.' Huffed Detective Matthews. 'We would find the killer eventually.'

'That as it may be.' Replied Detective Harrison. 'But how many more might die before that happens.'

Detective Matthews merely shrugged, a few years ago such a flippant gesture would have sent Detective Harrison into a rage but he knew it was the only way Sheldon could cope to distance himself from the reality of the world.

The detectives continued in complete silence for the next five minutes until they pulled up outside of a dilapidated house in the middle of nowhere, it looked to be in severe disrepair.

'What. A. Shithole.' Said Detective Matthews.

'Let's just take a look.' Stated Detective Harrison.

The pair left the cruiser and approached the front of the property, it looked to be locked up for the night, except for a window upstairs which was open.

'What's with the window?' asked Detective Harrison, picking up on this.

'It's a hot evening.' Shrugged Detective Matthews. 'I leave mine open at home.'

Detective Harrison nodded conceding the point, they reached the front door. Detective Harrison knocked loudly, in the dead of night it sounded as if it was being hit with a sledge hammer.

There was no answer at the door and the detective knocked three more times, with no answer the open window now didn't sit right with them. Their police instincts kicked in Detective Matthews began looking through the windows to see inside and Detective Harrison kept knocking.

'She's dead on the sofa!' shouted Detective Matthews, there was a woman lying prone face down on the sofa unmoving despite the knocking. 'Get that door open.'

'No time!' replied Detective Harrison, he was already in motion. He took out his pistol ran at the window, jumped and commando rolled through it shattering the glass.

Before the detective could even complete his roll, the woman sprang to her feet with a scream. 'What's going on!'

Detective Harrison took a moment to compose himself after his parkour manoeuvre, he had superficial cuts, Detective Matthews covered the room from the outside with his drawn pistol.

'Ma'am I'm sorry about the window.' Stated Detective Harrison, while holstering his pistol even from the distance between them he could smell alcohol coming from Alexandra that's why she didn't wake up right away. 'We had concerns about your safety, we've been knocking on your door. You didn't answer, we saw you face down on your sofa and you have a window open upstairs, we had to think the worst.'

'I am a deep sleeper.' Countered the woman with a half slur, sitting back down on the sofa. 'That doesn't mean that you can jump through my god damned window, the door is open, who is going to pay for the dama-' she paused mid tirade. 'wait, what window upstairs?'

'The window-' Detective Harrisons pupils dilated as he realised the window shouldn't be open. The detective drew his pistol, he scanned the room then made to exit into the corridor. 'The killers upstairs!'

In the next four seconds three things happened at the same time, there was a loud thump followed by the sickening crack of bones breaking, there was a brief but tortured cry of pain from his partner outside and a terrified scream emanate from the woman.

Detective Harrison turned on his heels looking to the shattered window, his partner was nowhere to be seen, aside from the women's constant nigh on ultrasonic shriek all that could be heard were sounds akin to a butcher chopping at meat.

The detective rushed to the source of the sound with his pistol outstretched in front of him, as he reached the window a flash of silver was followed by a spike of intense pain in the detectives wrists. What the detective saw next was the most surreal sight he had ever seen in his entire life. In slow motion blood erupted from the ends of his arms which were now merely bloodied stumps. Detective Harrisons hands tumbled away from his wrists, his firearm fell from now lifeless fingers.

As he watched his hands and pistol fall to the ground he caught sight of what had become of his partner. Detective Matthews was bent double completely the wrong way, his spine had snapped, his upper body was folded backwards over his legs. Whoever murdered his partner had landed on him from the upstairs window then proceeded to lay into his face like he was no more than a flank of beef. Detective Matthews' face was a pulped mass of tissue, muscle and bone –one eye looked from where his mouth should be, the other was a ruptured mess.

A shadow detached itself from the ground it surged up to meet Detective Harrison, with his hands cut off there was little he could do. The shadow lunged over the shattered window, grabbed the detective by the shoulders and hauled him through to the outside. Detective Harrison didn't go easily he went kicking and screaming –the scuffle was abruptly ended when the detective gave a blood curdling cry of anguish.

Alexandra was now shaking uncontrollably, she had witnessed two police officers being brutally murdered and now she was aware that she was alone with no protection.

There was the sound of movement, the shadow appeared again, the woman shrunk into the sofa as the killer was visible for the first time, it cocked its head to one side and growled. 'Alexandra Panacea?'

The killer was holding a blood soaked machete in one hand, with his free hand he put his weight on the windowsill. In the process his hand was badly cut by broken glass still stuck in the sill but he didn't even make a sound as blood poured from his hand, he vaulted himself through the window.

To her credit Alexandra reacted swifter than her murdered relatives, she quickly got up off the sofa to make good her escape but the killer was far swifter he hurled the machete at her like a spear. It struck Alexandra's stomach with such force it forced her back onto the sofa she screamed in pain. Alexandra tried to stand which was a fruitless endeavour as the machete shattered her spine and cut her spinal cord.

The killer let out a fiendish and blood curdling chuckle he licked at the blood pouring from his hand, then he turned and took a large piece of shattered glass from the windowsill with his bloodied hand. The killer closed the distance from the window to the sofa with painful slowness, Alexandra was sobbing uncontrollably and incoherently.

Reaching the sofa the killer took a device from his apron and stabbed Alexandra with it, it came up red, he set down device. 'Wrong, Panacea.'

The killer had an evil light in his eyes, he lunged forwards seizing her by the throat pinning her upper body, then with the shard of glass still in hand he ever so methodically began carving Alexandra's face from her skull.

Alexandra's screams only added to the killers delight.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Chapter Seven/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Captain Talbert and Agent Nichols in his sedan heading for the residence of Alexandra Panacea, Hull Texas, 25supth/sup October 2015, 23:51/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Driving the captains sedan was Agent Nichols he had insisted on accompanying him as he felt the captain shouldn't be alone at a time like this let alone driving. Captain Talbert was looking out through the sedans window staring into empty space he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him he had never felt like this before when working a case, there again a killer had never taken his nephew as well as the two most dear friends in his entire world. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Having to tell Paul and Maria that there son was dead had been bad enough but now he was going to have to look at the bodies of two men he had considered to be like sons to him. John and Sheldon had been two severely emotionally damaged men who had put aside their inner demons to protect the civilian populace of Texas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"They were heroes in his eyes and he would regret for the rest of his life that he had never told them that. Captain Talbert had sworn a silent oath to himself that he would find the man who did this and may him pay for what he had done, the fucker would never make it to trial or even see the inside of a prison cell. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Agent Xavier Nichols had tried to make small talk in the aftermath of getting the news about the death of his detectives. Xavier seemed to be nice enough but Captain Talbert wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. Agent Nichols seemed to sense that early on and for most of the car ride they had sat in an uncomfortable silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"The captain hoped that his boys weren't brutalised like the rest of the victims but he wasn't holding out much hope. Their sedan was closing on the dilapidated house of Alexandra Panacea, there were at least a dozen police cars and four ambulances but thankfully there didn't seem to be any civilians and certainly no media presence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Agent Nichols pulled over the sedan he turned to the captain. 'You know you don't have to see this.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I have seen more dead bodies than you have had hot dinners.' Muttered Captain Talbert, but he was still looking out the window away from the house and the bodies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Yeah but I bet none of them were a relative or close work colleagues.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I will have you know, Agent Nichols.' Snarled Captain Talbert. 'That the first responder to the Addison Road murders was my brothers boy.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Agent Nichols looked horrified. 'I am sorry captain, I didn't make the connection between the surnames, it was an incredibly brave thing he did.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Yeah it was brave.' Agreed Captain Talbert. 'But he is still as dead as if he were a coward and so are my detectives.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Knowing that your nephew has been murdered.' Replied Agent Nichols. 'Perhaps it is another reason for you not to see the bodies of your detectives.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'If it was you and your colleagues dead what would you do in my position?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I would have to see them.' Admitted Agent Nichols. 'Then I would want to find out who did it to them and rip their heart out through their asshole.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Yeah.' Growled Captain Talbert. 'Then feed it to the fucker before he croaks.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"They both smiled at the brief moment of levity then the captain said. 'Do you think we have a chance of nailing this son of a bitch?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'We have every chance.' Replied Agent Nichols. 'We caught a break early as we now know that the killer is almost certainly after Panacea family members.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Yeah some break.' Huffed Captain Talbert, while crossing his arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Captain I can't begin to imagine what you are going through.' Said Agent Nichols 'But I swear I will bring down this piece of shit or die trying.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Captain Talbert nodded his thanks he looked over to the house for the first time. 'Right lets fucking get this over with.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"They both got out of the car waitingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfor them was Dr Fletcher, she looked visibly upset it would stand to reason she had worked closely with the detectives for years. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Alice.' Said Captain Talbert, he embraced her. 'I am pleased it is you and not someone else.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I had to be here.' Replied Dr Fletcher. 'I rushed over as soon as the call came in, Albert I know you want to see them but I strongly advise that you don't.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Duly noted.' Answered Captain Talbert. 'But you know I have too.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I know.' Said Dr Fletcher, she looked visibly ashen. 'I can't look at them again not yet.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I understand.' Said Captain Talbert, he then gestured to Agent Nichols that they close with the house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Captain Talbert and Agent Nichols closed with the house walking towards a smashed window span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthere were two men in white suits taking photos as well as Agent Lawrence who was inside the house examining the scene. No one acknowledged the captain when he approached and he appreciated the fact as seeing them was going to be bad enough./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"When Captain Talbert saw them he sunk to his knees right between them he was so numb that he couldn't cry as he couldn't feel anything and for that he was thankful. To his right Detective Sheldon Matthews had been brutally butchered he was barely recognisable, it was hard to take in that his back had been broken to an extent that he was bent backwards. To his left Detective John Harrison had similarly brutalised it was surreal seeing the man with no hands they lay around his body along with his pistol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'As far as we can tell so far.' Said one of the closest CSI's. 'Detective Harrison went through the window perhaps because they feared for the welfare of Alexandra most likely due to the open window upstairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'The detectives must have disturbed the killer, it is painfully apparent that the murderer leapt from the second story onto Detective Matthews breaking his back then butchering him. Detective Harrison must have rushed to investigate when the killer cut off his hands then dragged him back through the window to the outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'It is obvious that Alexandra was the last on the butchers bill as the machete used is still lodged in her stomach. Like Nurse Richards before her, Alexandra had her face cut off and it is still missing, due to the jagged nature of the cuts I assume at this point that the killer used a piece of broken glass to do the cutting. We are taking blood samples from the scene to try and match with DNA from the other crime scenes.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Captain Talbert got to his feet and as he did so he caught sight of Agent Lawrence who had come to the window. 'You still think that all this butchery is staging?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Definitely.' Answered Agent Lawrence. 'The face cutting suggests someone sadistic but Dr Fletcher has found a puncture wound on Alexandra similar to that found on Alexandra's relatives. The paradox continues with this perpetrator the man seems like a fucking maniac but to do all of this without being caught suggests someone in complete control.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Not just that.' Put in Agent Nichols, who had been taking a look at the bodies. 'To do what he did this man has to be a trained killer he did all of this to them and neither detective were able to get a shot off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'The killer leapt from the upstairs window slew Detective Matthews then killed Detective Harrison before he was able to fire one round, not just that the killer was able to cut off John's hands before he could react then was able to drag with through this window and butcher him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'This man knows what he is doing which makes him ten times more dangerous and unpredictable than if he was some raving lunatic. For the life of me I can't help shake the feeling that this man isn't a lone wolf, my gut feeling tells me that someone unleashed this monster upon us.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'What you mean like a contract killer?' asked Captain Talbert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Perhaps.' Shrugged Agent Nichols. 'It would explain the puncture wounds in the Panacea family members, if it were a contract killer it would stand to reason that the contractor would demand proof. The killer could be harvesting DNA to provide proof that the victims were actually dead.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Then how did the killer or if there is a contractor how did they get their DNA?' asked Captain Talbert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'It all comes down to motive.' Put in Agent Lawrence. 'We know now that the killer is after Panacea family members but we have no idea why and until we do every Panacea family member as well as those around them are in grave danger.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'We are doing our best to find every one of them.' Said Captain Talbert. 'But they are a strung out bunch of people the priority is finding Alexandra's estranged husband and their surviving son Alex.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I know it might sound crazy to say it.' Said Agent Lawrence. 'But do you think there is anything in the fact that all the Panacea victims forenames all began with A?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Perhaps.' Put in Agent Nichols. 'But there again it might be a quirk of Alexandra's immediate family considering her husband is called Anthony and Alistair could be a wild card as he is a second cousin.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'We need to dig deeper for motive.' Said Captain Talbert. 'Can we look into finances and criminal records of Panacea family members and known associates?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'I will make the request to Agent Pickard.' Stated Agent Nichols. 'But I know that he will be reluctant to do anything so overt considering we are doing everything we can to keep their identities a secret.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Well.' Grumbled Captain Talbert. 'We had had better do something fucking overt soon while we still have Panacea family members left with a pulse and I still have detectives to try and catch this sick son of a bitch.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Their conversation was cut off as a police officer ran up to them. 'Captain Talbert we have a location on Alex Panacea.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'Is he at home?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'No the door to door teams spoke with his neighbour.' Replied the officer. 'Alex is heading over to the medical university in Houston.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'What now at this time?' asked the captain, incredulously. 'It's the middle of the goddamned night.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"The police officer shrugged. 'His neighbour saw him heading out apparently there was some kind of an emergency.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Yu Gothic Medium','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light';"'An emergency at a university?' guffawed Captain Talbert, then he looked horrified. 'Oh my god the fucking killer is luring Alex to the university the son of a bitch is setting a trap we have to get over there right now!'/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

University of Texas Medical School, 26th October 2015, 02:12

Alex Panacea walked from his car to the universities entrance as it was the dead of night he parked in a disabled bay so he wouldn't have so far to walk. Alex neared the entrance he heard sirens, they had been a common occurrence over the last few days especially with the spate of murders. It was all over the news that amongst the dead were medical staff and even a police officer. Alex didn't want to be out here during the night but Professor Stevens had been insistent that it was of the utmost importance.

Despite his trepidation of being out tonight he had to admit he was feeling giddy, this giddiness came from what the professor might disclose. Alex was a former medical student at this very school, now he was a medical experiment at this school. Alex had been involved in the experiment for the last four years and it seemed that their painstaking work may be coming to fruition or things had gone horribly wrong –the urgency of Professor Stevens made him think more so of the latter.

Alex entered the foyer of the university, half of the lights to the atrium were out, more bizarrely the receptionist was sat at her desk. That felt extremely odd to Alex as aside from security the staff never stayed this late. Then another thought occurred to him where the hell were the security staff, they were normally patrolling the place at regular intervals but he hadn't seen anyone.

'It's dark huh?' Alex stated giving commentary about the darkness of the foyer, the receptionist did not lift her head from her work. 'Working late?'

The receptionist didn't move not even a flinch she just sat there with her head down, he felt immediately concerned for her wellbeing he began to approach the reception desk. Alex stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of screeching tyres and sirens close by, he walked back to the entrance and realised that there was a black sedan with a single siren on its roof, out in the car park hurtling towards the foyer.

Alex watched the sedan mount the curb and five men got out. They sprinted towards him, three were uniformed police officer's and the two others wore suits, one in black and the other in grey.

'We are looking for Mr Alex Panacea.' Stated the man in the black suit, as he walked hurriedly towards Alex. 'I am Captain Talbert of the Texas Police Department.' He gestured to the man in the grey suit. 'This is Agent Nichols of the FBI, we need to speak with Alex Panacea do you know where he is?'

'What do you want with him?' asked Alex, his heart suddenly pounding.

'He may be in trouble.' Stated the Captain. 'Do you know where we can find him, we have units at his house there is no sign of him, his neighbour told them that he works here.'

Alex toyed with the idea of carrying on with the ruse but decided that they would find out anyway and he may be in a lot more trouble than it seemed he may already be in. 'I am Mr Panacea.'

'Thank Christ for that.' Said Captain Talbert, he visibly sighed with relief. 'We need to get you out of here your life is in danger.'

'What why?' asked Alex, he was shocked to his core.

'We have no time to explain.' Said Captain Talbert. 'Have you seen anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary since you arrived?'

'No.' Replied Alex, he then gestured to the reception desk. 'Well aside from the receptionist still being here she never normally stays this late and I haven't seen security since I got here.'

'Excuse me, miss.' Said Captain Talbert, addressing the receptionist. But still the receptionist didn't move everyone shared a concerned look and the captain gestured for an officer to check out the receptionist.

The officer drew his pistol then began walking towards the reception desk while his two colleagues fanned out to the left and right. Agent Nichols and Captain Talbert stayed with Alex. The officer spoke a few times as he was closing with the desk but still the receptionist didn't budge. The officer closed with the desk and in doing so obscured their view of her, the officer put his hand out and nudged her.

'What the fuck!' shouted the officer.

Before the officer could elaborate there was a blur off motion something green flashed up from behind the desk then the world seemed to slow down for Alex. The officer screamed in pain and a figure in green scrubs hit the officer twice with something, when the blows landed there were spurts of bright red blood. The officer was spun around by the second blow Alex could now see that the man's hand holding the pistol had been cut off as well as his throat being torn open, with his remaining hand the officer tried to stop the bleeding.

'Get down!' roared Captain Talbert at the stricken officer. 'We haven't got a shot get down!'

The agent and the officers had their weapons drawn too but the injured officer was still in their way.

Captain Talbert moved before Alex saw anything he lunged forward barrelling Alex to the floor. On his way down Alex caught sight of several silver flashes in quick succession dart through where he was standing a mere second ago. The flashes were followed by screams of pain.

As they landed Alex followed the trajectory of what looked like silver darts flash overhead then saw that the remaining two uniformed officer were down. The first officer lay limp with blood pooling around him. The second officer was on his knees clutching at his ruptured throat, trying in vain to stem a torrent of blood. Agent Nichols had been struck in the arm with something he gave a hard yank and dislodged whatever was stuck in his arm, then dropping it with a clatter to the floor. Alex knew instantly what had been thrown they were surgical scalpels used as missiles.

Alex looked to Captain Talbert but he was staring at the reception desk with a disgusted look written across his features.

Looking to the reception desk Alex saw two things that were equally disturbing that would haunt him for the rest of his life, however long that may be. The receptionist lay back in her chair with her face turned toward the sky, her entire face had been brutally sawn off, her raven hair had obscured her face on account of killer having her leaning forward. Standing next to the receptionist was a figure wearing the flayed face of the receptionist as well as green scrubs and a rubberised apron.

For a long moment there was silence in the foyer, it was abruptly broken by the death rattle of the last policeman who crumpled into a lifeless heap onto the floor.

The killer tittered in amusement then cocked his head to one side. 'Alex Panacea?'

Captain Talbert and the agent drew their pistols firing simultaneously at the killer who in turn disappeared from sight.

Alex sunk to his knees as he watched bullet holes punch into the reception desk sending out great showers of splinters. In what seemed like no time at all both men expended fifteen rounds each, they made to reload but the killer was already in motion. The killer commando rolled over the reception desk with weapons in each hand, in his right he held a surgical bone saw and in his left he bore a hammer.

Realising that he wouldn't be able to reload in time, Captain Talbert lunged for the downed officer's weapon while shouting to Agent Nichols. 'Get Alex out of here!'

Agent Nichols grabbed Alex by his shirt collar dragging him up and away from the combat zone. The killer made sure he stayed between the captain and Agent Nichols in case the agent took a pot shot.

The captain seized the downed officer's pistol, he tried to bring it to bear but it was smashed from his hands by a blow from the hammer which broke the captains fingers in the process. The adrenaline spiking in the captains body was the only thing keeping him going. The pistol skittered away across the tiled floor, the captain ducked a swing from the killers bone saw then snatched up the fallen officer's police baton with his undamaged hand.

The killer swung again this time with his hammer, but the captain expertly hooked the baton under the hammer wrenching it from his grip sending it to the tiled floor. The killer gave ground but was wise enough to again position himself behind the captain.

The captain looked over his shoulder to the pair behind him. 'Get Alex away from here.'

Agent Nichols complied and shepherded Alex away from the killer, as the murderer was now blocking the exit into the car park they were forced deeper into the university.

The captain watched them leave, he wanted Alex to be taken away for his own protection but more so because he had no intentions of trying to arrest the killer. The sadistic bastard had murdered his nephew and two of the best detectives he had ever known they had been like sons to him. Texas may well have the death penalty but this fucker he was going to execute himself.

As one the killer and the captain lunged for each other, the captain made a fatal error he swung the baton expecting the killer to attempt to dodge the blow but the killer took it square on his collarbone he didn't even flinch.

The killer seized the captain by the throat with one hand and dazed him with a head butt. Before the captains vison could clear lighting quick the killer sliced off the captains fingers clutching the baton with the bone saw, the weapon clattered to the floor. The captain let out a suppressed cry of pain and tried to break free from the killers grip, but the murderers hold was vice like.

With no fingers on one hand and with his fingers broken on the other, he was practically powerless, the captain lamely tried to hit the killer with his broken fingers much to the killer's glee. In his final act of defiance Captain Albert Talbert spat in the killers face, to which the killer grinned in reply.

The killer brought up the serrated edge of the bone saw and jammed it between the captains lips, with an pleased tone the killer said 'Smile.'

The killer then began to slowly cut into the captains mouth in an upwards diagonal motion, blood began to pour from the captain's mouth. Captain Talbert tried to scream but the sawing stifled such noises. The bone saw sliced through the captain's flesh, bit into his mandible then crunched through it, the killer then sawed through the captain's vertebrae severing his spinal cord. The only thing keeping the top half of the captain's skull attached to his body was the skin and muscle attached to his neck.

With an amused titter the killer manipulated the captains still bleeding face up and down making his split jaw flap up and down like a perverted ventriloquist dummy and spoke in a mocking voice. 'I am a police man but I can't protect anybody.'

The killer grew bored of its antics he let the captain drop to the floor as a deadweight, the captain hit the floor with a wet smack sending up a swash of own blood. The killer casually bent over and retrieved his hammer; he then turned to where Alex and the agent had fled then began to whistle a happy tune while talking in that direction.


End file.
